


mekare | [art] X-Men cuddle

by mekare



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	mekare | [art] X-Men cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534919) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



I had to redraw the image (still no proper light table) and you may notice a slight difference in Charles's face which I have reworked from the [original pencil drawing](http://mekare.dreamwidth.org/43617.html). I hope the colours aren't too subtle for the scan. I had to erase shadows from the paper digitally afterwards (still not working on proper watercolour paper). All in all I am quite pleased with how this turned out.

 


End file.
